


A hope hidden inside a dream, which turned out to be a lie

by kokiii



Series: The plants on the ground used to be flowers, but now that you're gone, they're ugly weeds [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst I guess, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, New Au, i might make a full story about the au???, implied illness, not really - Freeform, ouma is a florist btw-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiii/pseuds/kokiii
Summary: For the first time in awhile, Kokichi had somewhat of a good dreamHe wished he didn't.





	A hope hidden inside a dream, which turned out to be a lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been awhile since I've posted and now I'm back with new au's and new ideas for more fics! However, I sort of ran out of determination to finish my canon divergence fic though. Dw though! I'm gonna force myself to finish it hopefully soon!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone could give this fic a constructive crtique, that would be amazing! Also, if anyone has any questions about this little au, Feel free to ask!
> 
>  
> 
> **PS** , This is hasn't been editted or read by my beta reader so please keep that in mind if you catch any mistakes ;;

The grass felt surprisingly comfortable underneath his back, not counting the tiny little pokes he got from the sticks hidden at the bottom. Kokichi folded his arms behind his head, his violet hues staring at the night sky above.

 

He feels something shifting beside him, which forced him to tear his eyes away from the bright stars that decorated the sky. 

 

“You alright there, Shuuichi-chan?”

The said ravenette stayed silent for a moment, both arms were wrapped around the shorter boy’s waist and his forehead was pressed against his side. The only response that he was given was a curt nod.

 

“Not feeling talkative right now, are you?”

 

This time, Shuuichi shook his head slightly.

 

Kokichi couldn’t quite blame the other though, it must’ve been stressful for him to be cooped in a hospital for so long. Afterall, he did just survive what should’ve killed him. Finally, the taller boy spoke.

“I-I’m still thankful that you decided to t-take me here though. It re-really has been awhile since we spent some time together, not counting the hospital visits.”

 

The purple haired male hummed a bit, trying to decide whether to push on the topic about the hospital or change the subject completely. Despite Shuuichi’s calm demeanor, he could still sense the slight distraught in the other’s voice.

“Aren’t you glad to be out of that smelly room? We can do lots of things now that your better, Shuuichi-chan.”

 

“Kokichi-kun”, The ravenette looked up, gold hues meeting with violet, “We have to spend this time carefully. I-I’m not completely better yet, the doctor said it might come back.”

“I know”, the other replied in a soft voice, tears began to build up in his eyes, “I just want this moment to last longer..”

He feels Shuuichi remove his hands from his waist, which he instantly wishes that the other didn’t. Kokichi squeezes his eyes shut, tears finally start to run down his face as they sat up.

The purple haired male kept his eyes shut, continuing to let the tears continue to fall. He hears something shuffle in front of him, but he doesn’t bother to open his eyes. Kokichi suddenly feels something warm against the corners of his eyes, gently wiping away his tears.

 

 

“Kokichi, please open your eyes.”

The smaller boy does what he is told, the sight before him causes his heart to drop. Shuuichi was right in front of him, but instead of wearing his usual clothing, the ravenette was wearing a hospital gown.

 

'I’m sorry', was the last thing he heard Shuuichi say before the world around them turned white.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

Kokichi groaned, lifting his head up from what seemed like a wooden surface. Once he was finally aware that he was in his flower shop, he frowned, realizing what had happened.

It was all just a dream. In reality, his beloved Shuuichi was dead and he’d never get to speak to him ever again. The purpled haired male chuckled bitterly, wondering how he had let himself believe a lie within a dream.

 

 

 

From the window behind him, a figure could be seen watching as Kokichi’s bitter chuckles turn into crazed laughter filled with grief. The figure frowns, their gold eyes observing their lover with worry, regretting the visit to the other's dreams.

 

 

__

"I'm sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been awhile since I've posted and now I'm back with new au's and new ideas for more fics! However, I sort of ran out of determination to finish my canon divergence fic though. Dw though! I'm gonna force myself to finish it hopefully soon!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone could give this fic a constructive crtique, that would be amazing! Also, if anyone has any questions about this little au, Feel free to ask!
> 
>  
> 
> **PS** , This is hasn't been editted or read by my beta reader so please keep that in mind if you catch any mistakes ;;


End file.
